The present invention relates to a method and device for conveying through a pipe a substantially gaseous fluid, but which may also contain a liquid phase.
At the present time conveying such a fluid through a pipe requires a preliminary separation of the liquid from the gas phase.
Thereafter one of the following techniques is applied: compression of the gas or liquefaction of the gas and then pumping thereof. The first of these techniques requires the use of compressors which are expensive and not very reliable. The second technique is expensive, owing to the gas liquefaction.